


Nursery Rhymes

by indubitably_tara



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sparklings, Vignette, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indubitably_tara/pseuds/indubitably_tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little vignettes that feature sparklings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially just a dumping ground for things that I speed write in class. Barely any editing.
> 
> I will tell you if the vignettes are related.

The enforcer was surprised when he saw a streak of silver in his peripheral. And when he turned to look for the source, there was nothing there but an empty alley way.

The sky boomed overhead as menacing yellow sulfur clouds strolled in.  The enforcer didn't give the streak a second thought as he headed for the cover that the oil house across the way would provide.

The sparkling had heard the noise too, and knew the look of those clouds. He scurried from cover to cover, not making a sound. The sparkling knew to avoid certain hidey-holes, like the waste disposals and the incinerators.

Just as the acid rain started sprinkling, the sparkling found his designated shelter. It was a little container that formerly housed a maintenance drone, but was now droneless. The grafitti on the side was colorful and confusing and chaotic - he had heard two ovecharged mechs read out the word  _Jazz_. (It was a good word, he decided.) 

It poured, and the sparkling waited.


	2. Menacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain somebody wasn't consulted about a (very important) certain something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a AU/headcanon hybrid.

"You gave him denta?" The soot-spotted mech, Tire, screeched. "Why didn't you ask me? Now our sparkling looks like... like a sharkticon! Do you _want_ Megatronus to look like a sharkticon, Barrel?"

Megatronus, the wide-opticed topic of conversation, looked at his shrieking carrier and then up to his sire. _Fix this, you_.

"You're a very demanding sparkling, aren't you?" Barrel said aside to his son. His voice was deep, and to anyone else it could be considered horrifying. Megatronus scrunched his faceplates in a poor imitation of a Scary Glare and squeaked obscenely loud.

Barrel hid a smile. He then took a deep breath and meched the hell up.

"Tire - " Incoherent yelling.

"Tire, I thought the denta would keep the bullies away... make him seem a bit... more... menacing?"

"Well when he scares the _plating_ off of any possible friends, you have to explain it to him."

"Yes, sweetspark." Tire trounced off, leaving the two alone. Megatronus glanced up at his old sire and yawned, sharp denta gleaming.

Barrel sighed. "He tires me out too, sparkling. Primus love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Megatronus = Megatron


	3. Ion & Nus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a friend for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (aka Menacing Part Two)

The sparkling sat alone at a table, scribbling something fiercely on a datapad. There was nothing extraordinary about his appearance, Orion considered. But he did notice the same look his genitors got when it had been a long day at the docks on the sparkling's face.

So Orion decided to do what he did best.

"New?" The squeak startled Megatronus from his furious rant. " _Write down your troubles," Tire soothed after another one of his tantrums._ A few chirps shook him out of the memory and to the offensively red and blue sparkling beside him. 

"Visit." He grumbled, and then glared when the other sat down beside him.

"What?" Blue optics shone as he pointed to Megatronus's datapad.

" _No!_ " The shout was in standard Cybertronian and got a few concerned stares from the caretakers. It also drew a hurt warble from the other sparkling.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Megatronus baring his denta, until a small mech with an even smaller voice trotted over.

"Sweetspark," he trilled, startling the sparkling and drawing his stare. "This is Orion, sweetspark. Play nice?" The minibot walked off to take care of another tussle between two older younglings.

Megatronus grunted.

"Ion?" Blue optics smiled.

"Me!" He giggled. Suddenly, he got a deeply serious look on his face, one that made Megatronus worry. "Me-You?" Orion asked. Megatronus repeated it dubiously.

Orion _bzzt_ -ed irritably. "No," he twittered, "Me-Ion! Me-You?"

Oh.

"Nus."

Orion gave Megatronus a soft smile, one he hadn't seen anyone but his genitors give him.

"Nus good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this in the library and I smiled so hard I almost squee-ed.


	4. Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting.

_BZZT!_

The loud sound drew stares from bots. It took them a klik to find the source, which happened to be a small purple winglet throwing a tantrum of epic proportions.

_BZZZZT!_

"Come now, Warpy," the spakling's genitor soothed, "treats later, after evening energon, yeah?"

A flier stumbled and dropped twenty feet in the air after a terrifying shriek.

"He must be new." Skywarp's other genitor, Solarcloud, noticed.

"Sky, Sky," Windwhirl kneeled and patted Skywarp's wings, trying desperately to calm him.

_SKKT-SKREEE!_

"Ahem?" Solarcloud and Windwhirl whirled around, momentarily forgetting their imploding ( _I think it's exploding, dear)_ son.

Behind them was a tall Seeker with rather beautiful white and red coloring with wings for orns. Solarcloud almost swooned. 

Attached to the side of the tall Seeker's helm ( _he has such a pretty face, Whirly!)_ was a diminuitive sparkling glaring daggers at their own. It let out a piercing squeak that might've sounded outraged if the couple didn't know better.

"Star," the mech shushed him, but did so with an amused glint in his optic. "Pardon the interruption, but I was taking my Star out for a flight when we heard the noise." The look on Star's face clearly indicated that he was the one that had made them land. Perhaps by shrieking himself.

"Oh-um," Windwhirl stuttered, "Oh-uh, this is my mate Solarcloud," he gave a weak wave, "and I'm Windwhirl." The four paused as Skywarp let out a particularly piercing scream and beat his tiny fists on the ground. Star responded by shrieking in unison.

Sky glared up and whipped out an even louder howl in defiance. Windwhirl and Star's genitor turned down their audios as did a few passerby.

When Star screamed at a breathtaking pitch, his genitor gently set his winglet down. He promtly stomped over to Sky, looked down his nose, and gave the dirtiest glare the young couple had ever seen.

_Fragging Primus!_ Solarcloud transmitted to his mate.

Skywarp shied back for a moment, then sat up and reached for Star.

_Boop._

Looking back on that orn, bots would say the participants were as frozen as the organics on Delta XVII. That, and that they only moved when the little tri-colored sparkling was jump-tackled by the purple one.

"So," Solarcloud rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Sky was sitting on this other sparkling's back! Surely they had taught him some manners? "Would you two like to go out for energon? Our treat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the three adults go out to eat and fall in love and bond and Star and Sky become brothers and that is how Starscream stands Skywarp.  
> True story.


	6. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this while going through one of my old journals.

Elita lie recharging on the medberth with the sound of machines whirring and beeping insistently in the background. Her chestplates were parted, the cool medbay air easing her sparkchamber.

But Optimus wasn't staring at her. Instead he was goggling at the thing in his arms. The wanted thing. The loved thing. His _sparkling_.

The sparkling, temporarily nameless, dozed serenely in his arms. His plating was a merry blue with red accents, the rose red Elita wore.

Optimus brought the sparkling up to rest on his chest. Letting him settle, he listened. A tiny sparkpulse, the beating of a fuelpump, and the soft venting of a newspark barely registered in his audios for their serenity. Little things that confirmed this petite, malnourished, premature sparkling was alive. And his sire would do his best to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the premise was that Elita was captured and tortured for the duration of her carry, resulting in a premature and malnourished sparkling.


End file.
